The Loud House Gets Wrecked
''The Louds House Gets Wrecked ''is an upcoming 2019 American animated comedy adventure film. It is a crossover between the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House, and the 2012 Disney animated film, Wreck-It Ralph. The film is set to have a limited theatrical release on October 4, 2019, and later have its US television premiere on Nickelodeon and Disney XD on November 25, 2019. Plot Lincoln Loud and his best friend, Clyde McBride, heads over to the grand opening of an all-new arcade site. Once the owner opens the arcade and lets everyone in, Lincoln and Clyde steps inside and takes a look at all of the video games that are provided. One of the games Lincoln finds is a game called "Hanazuki: Full of Treasures", which is based on a television series that his sisters, Lana and Lola, watch everyday. Disgusted, Lincoln walks over to another game, Fix-It Felix Jr. He plays the game and receives an impressive high score, impressing Clyde and everyone else in the arcade. This catches the attention of a pro gamer named Robert Winselton. He challenges Lincoln to a contest to see who can score the highest. If Lincoln loses, then he and everyone else in the arcade will have to leave, and the entire arcade will belong to Robert. Lincoln accepts the challenge. After a couple rounds, Lincoln loses against Robert, forcing everyone in the arcade to leave. At the Loud house, Clyde tries to persuade Lincoln into going back to the arcade to challenge Robert again. Lincoln, feeling hopeless, refuses and makes a decision to quit playing video games forever. Clyde leaves the house, distraught, while Lincoln goes upstairs to his room. One week later, everyone in the house begins to worry about Lincoln as he never leaves his room and is always feeling depressed. They believe that the only way to "fix" Lincoln is to remind him why he loves video games. Lisa comes up with an idea to build a virtual reality for him. At night, while everyone is asleep, Lisa sneaks into Lincoln's room and attaches Lincoln to the virtual reality machine. The next morning, as Lincoln wakes up and gets ready for the day, he notices that everything seems unusual. He looks outside and realizes that he is in a world where everything is like a video game. Lincoln, wowed by everything, runs outside and meets up with Clyde. Suddenly, a giant airship hovers above the Loud house and uses a metal claw to pick up the house. Lincoln's sisters all yell for help as Lincoln and Clyde chase after them. They jump on top of the house and use a saw to cut off the metal hand. Before they could free the house, two other metal claws come out of the ship and toss Lincoln and Clyde into different directions. Lincoln falls and lands into a moon world, while Clyde falls and lands into Niceland. Clyde is greeted by Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., and the Nicelanders. After Clyde tells them what happened, Ralph, knowing where the Louds are heading to, agrees to help Clyde and Lincoln. Felix agrees to help as well. Clyde walkie-talkies Lincoln to meet him at a very conspicuous mountain top so they can proceed their journey. Lincoln looks around to see that he is in some kind of colorful world on a moon. He is greeted by a moonflower girl named Hanazuki. Lincoln asks her for directions to get to a giant mountain. Hanazuki plants a treasure into the ground to grow a tree. The branch from the tree pushes Lincoln and Hanazuki from the moon to Earth. Hanazuki shows Lincoln which way to the mountain. She then tags along with Lincoln, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, the Loud sisters find themselves at an enormous palace owned by a villain known as Dragosaur. Before the girls could escape, Dragosaur makes his way inside and greets them. Lori catches his attention and decides to marry her. When Lori refuses, Dragosaur threatens to blow up their entire world if she doesn't marry him. After Lori gives in, Dragosaur orders his henchmen to arrange their wedding. Elsewhere, Lincoln and Hanazuki meet up with Clyde, Ralph, and Felix on top of the mountain. Vanellope von Schweetz and Sergeant Calhoun arrive to mountain as well. After they discuss their plan to sneak inside Dragosaur's lair, they all jump off the mountain and begin their journey. Along the way, the team comes across Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, who are both wearing dark robes, portraying as monks. The two refuse to let the group proceed their journey unless they challenge them in a game of wits: one of them has to drink one of the two cups: one contains just apple juice, and the other contains lethal poison. After Lincoln tricks Mario into drinking the lethal poison, they are then pursued by Sonic. The team loses Sonic when they hide behind a giant water fountain. Sonic panics and runs away in fear. Lincoln, who stole Sonic's rings and Mario's power-ups and his Yoshi, and his friends continue their quest. During their long journey, Lincoln begins to like Hanazuki. The two form an unlikely friendship. After going through many video game-like obstacles, Lincoln and his friends finally make it to Dragosaur's palace. Lincoln, Clyde, Hanazuki, and Yoshi sneak inside the castle while Ralph and Felix distract the guards. Vanellope and Calhoun also sneak inside to shut down the security system. Lincoln, Clyde, Hanazuki, and Yoshi finds Lincoln's sisters inside. Dragosaur and his henchmen barges into the room and corners the group. He grabs a hold of Lori and takes her away to their wedding. Ralph smashes through the wall and fights off the henchmen along with Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, and the Loud sisters. Lincoln, Clyde, and Hanazuki hops on Yoshi and races to the top of the tower, where the wedding is being held. Dragosaur steals one of Lincoln's power-ups and transforms himself into a giant mutant. After fighting it out, Lincoln and Hanazuki hops on Dragosaur's rocket bomb and pushes Dragosaur into the air with it. On their way to space, Dragosaur rips apart Hanazuki's flower antenna, nearly killing her. Hanazuki, short of breath, urges Lincoln to go back to Earth without her. She then throws Lincoln off the rocket and back to Earth as the rocket explodes. Lincoln breaks his fall when Ralph catches him. While everyone cheers for Dragosaur's defeat, Lincoln quietly mourn's Hanazuki's death. Lincoln awakens from the simulation and realizes that everything he just experienced never really happened. Clyde walks into his room and urges him to go back to the arcade. Lincoln, full of courage and determination, marches back over to the arcade and challenges Robert for a rematch. After the rematch, which Robert won again, Lincoln discovers that Robert has been using cheat codes to win games. Humiliated, Robert runs out of the arcade, crying. Everyone cheers for Lincoln and goes back to playing their video games. As the film ends, Lincoln gets ready for bed. He looks out the window to see a moon that looks similar to Hanazuki's. Lincoln smiles at the moon and then goes to bed. Voice cast * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Hanazuki, Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * John C. Reilly '''as '''Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Jane Lynch '''as '''Sergeant Calhoun * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi * Keith Ferguson '''as '''Robert Winselton/Dragosaur * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, and Queen Butterfly * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud * Charles Martinet as Mario * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog Production The film is part of the Disney-Nickelodeon collaboration deal. After the success of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad, Nickelodeon was willing to do another collaboration with Disney. The results were The Loud House of Notre Dame, SpongeBob vs. the Forces of Evil, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, Finding Shimmer and Shine, The Loud House Gets Wrecked, and Finding Shimmer and Shine 2. On January 7, 2017, a crossover between The Loud House and Wreck-It Ralph has been greenlit, while also making deals with Hasbro, Nintendo, Namco, and other video game companies to feature licensed video game characters. Release The film is set to premiere in theaters with a limited run on October 4, 2019, followed by its US television premiere on Nickelodon and Disney XD on November 25, 2019. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Crossover films Category:Strong Ideas